The two old friends
by Michael.K
Summary: Do you ever wonder how did the Professor and Magneto become enemies? Do you ever wonder why they are enemies when they seem like they use to be friends? So do we! So this is our version of what happened! Please R&R!
1. The DragonBollZ card

The Dragon-Boll-Z card  
  
Do you ever wonder how did the Professor and Magneto become enemies? Do you ever wonder why they are enemies when they seem like they use to be friends? So do we!  
  
So this is our version of what happened:  
  
Charles Xavier and Eric have born in Poland before the World War 2. They were in the same nursery school and the same class at school. Their parents were neighbors, and they slept at each other often. They were the best friends ever, like Jonnie and Plank. But one day something happened, that changed all..  
  
One day they were playing Dragon-Boll-Z cards in Charles's room (o.k., so there weren't Dragon-Boll-Z cards at that days, try to use your imagination!) and then, at the first time, Eric loosed (he always cheated, that why he always won. But this time he didn't succeed). Eric got angry when he saw Charles's happiness, and his face became red. He shouted: "you cheater! I should have one this game! I have to win! I can't loose! I can't loose!!!"  
  
"Relax, Eric," said Charles, "you were winning until now. It's just the first time I has won. You are good at that."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" screamed Eric. "I won't give you my card!!! It's MY CARD!!!"  
  
"Eric, it's not fair! I won, so give me the card!" said Charles.  
  
"No!" yelled Eric. "I won't give you the card! You want the card, so come and get it!"  
  
"I will!!!" yelled Charles.  
  
Charles jump on Eric (did I mention the fact that he wasn't cripple already?) and they started a little fight that Charles won at the end of it, and took the card from Eric. Eric got up, breathing heavily, said "I will get my revenge, you will see!!!"  
  
"No, wait Eric!" said little Charles, "don't do it Eric!"  
  
"I must."  
  
Eric turned away and left the room.  
  
No much longer after that, Charles's parents moved to America. Eric stayed at Poland during the WW2 and as you know, Logan and Captain America (admit that the Captain America idea it's really stupid) saved him at the refugee camp. But did Eric, which more known as Magneto, has ever forgot the Dragon- Boll-Z card that Charles took from him?  
  
NO! 


	2. Meeting after years

Chapter 2: Meeting after years  
  
Time past quickly. Charles grew up, and has become to a man. One day he woke up in the morning, and discovered that he can read the minds of his teachers. Then he realizes he is different from other people: he is a mutant. He didn't know then that there are other people like him. He learned at the university, and become a Professor (he didn't cheat - he was too honest). He also becomes a cripple.  
  
So one evening he went to an evening walking (not exactly walking, you know,) and it's becoming dark. He was walking, busy in his own thoughts (not in other people thoughts), when suddenly he noticed that someone behind him. He tried to get to his thoughts, but to his surprise, he found out that he couldn't.  
  
He turned around to see who was it, but the character was standing in the shadows.  
  
"Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?" asked the Prof'.  
  
"But you already know me, Charles." Said the character, and then he moved in to the lights. The Prof' saw a man with a long cloak and a BIG helmet. He took off his helmet, and Charles saw his old friend, Eric.  
  
"No! No, it's impossible! What happened to you, how did you survived the war?!"  
  
"I'm not longer Eric. From now on, you will know me as Magneto."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" said the Prof', that didn't understand why Eric call himself Magneto.  
  
"Thanks to my magnetic powers I survived the war, and now I back," said Magneto.  
  
"Why do you back to you here?" asked the Prof'.  
  
"Think for yourself," said Magneto and pointed to his head. ("Of course", thought the Professor to himself, "I can read mines!").  
  
Professor X got into Magneto mined, and read Magneto thought. In Magneto's thoughts he saw a flashback from his childhood:  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" screamed Eric. "I won't give you my card!!! It's MY CARD!!!"  
  
"Eric, it's not fair! I won, so give me the card!" said Charles.  
  
"No!" yelled Eric. "I won't give you the card! You want the card, so come and get it!"  
  
"I will!!!" yelled Charles.  
  
Charles jump on Eric and they started a little fight that Charles won at the end of it, and took the card from Eric. Eric got up, breathing heavily, said "I will get my revenge, you will see!!!"  
  
"No, wait Eric!" said little Charles, "don't do it Eric!"  
  
"I must."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The Prof' got out from Magneto mined. He looked in to Magneto's eyes and said: "So, ERIC, you comeback for THE CARD, ha?"  
  
"It's Magneto, and the answer is yes," Magneto replied.  
  
"Eric, let's forget from the stupid card," said the Prof', "we are big boys now."  
  
"This is MAGNETO, and I want that card, now!" yelled Magneto.  
  
"But Eric, we were best friends, can't you forget from this little and unmeaning thing?" the Prof' said.  
  
"No! I came back for the card and I will get the card!"  
  
"But, Eric-"  
  
"IT'S MAGNETO!" yelled Magneto and raised Charles's wheel-chair in the air. Charles was terrified and yelled: "O.k., o.k., so I lost it! It's just a stupid card!"  
  
"IT'S NOT JUST A 'STUPID CARD' - IT'S MY CARD! I NEED MY CARD!"  
  
"I can't give it to you," said Charles gently, full of horror.  
  
Magneto started to cry quietly. Charles fell on the ground, and moved to Magneto, trying to comfort him. Magneto pushed him away and sneezing loudly.  
  
"I will never forgive you, Charles Xavier, from now on we will be enemies and we both go in another way. By the way, what's your way?" asked Magneto, interesting.  
  
"I think that mutants and normal peoples are to leave together peace and quietly," replied Charles quickly with joy, full in happiness.  
  
"So I think that mutants should fight the humans and kill them all! Hah hah! There you go!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled the Professor. "Don't do it, Magneto!"  
  
"I must."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note:  
  
O.k., so this is our first story in English (as we are from a non English speaking country), so we hope that you will consider in that, and if we have a grammar mistakes, please forgive us.  
  
I wrote it with my sister "help" (she practically wrote all the story) and known at her pen name..  
  
Anyway, please R&R! 


End file.
